¿JUNTOS?
by dany16
Summary: ENTERARSE QUE SU ESPOSO SIEMPRE LA ENGAÑO, LE HIZO DEBIL, PERO POR SU BEBE LUCHARA CONTRA TODOS… UA
1. Chapter 1

**_Argumento:_**

_Edward Cullen era rico, guapo, poderoso y demasiado orgulloso como para demostrar amor. Isabella Swan lo había desatendido, así que lo único que podía hacer era divorciarse… Pero se reunieron después de tres meses y se enteraron que estaba embarazada._

_De pronto, Edward la obligó en que siguieran juntos… si no, pediría la custodia del bebe. Bella estaba furiosa de que su marido intentara vengarse de ese modo. Pero debía admitir que seguir casada con él era lo mejor para el bebe… aunque eso significara volver a ser la esposa de Edward en todos los sentidos y seguir aguantando los comentarios hirientes de la familia de su esposo_

_ENTERARSE QUE SU ESPOSO SIEMPRE LA ENGAÑO, LE HIZO DEBIL, PERO POR SU BEBE LUCHARA CONTRA TODOS…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Bella llevaba tiempo imaginándose este día. El día que pondría un Adiós definitivo con su esposo.

La formal habitación hasta la que la habían llevado parecía hacerse eco de su recelo y multiplicar su desconfianza de que nada bueno podría ocurrir entre aquellas paredes.

A pesar de que fuera hacía uno de esos maravillosos días los cuales son raros en la época de otoño de ese año que estaban y hacían que cualquiera se sintiera feliz de estar vivo, dentro de aquella intimidarte sala resultaba imposible sentir algo parecido, no había lugar para el más mínimo rayo de esperanza. ¿Cómo podría haberlo teniendo en cuenta que Bella estaba a punto de encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre al que había abandonado hacía tres meses y con el que ahora tendría que hablar de divorcio?

Tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago y unas nauseas que a duras penas estaba controlando... aunque en realidad llevaba ya días sintiéndose así continuamente.

La idea de volver a ver a Edward la llenaba de tristeza, aunque por fuera se mostrara fría e imperturbable ya no dejaría que su esposo viera su vulnerabilidad y su amor ya que él se aprovechara de ello.

Siempre había creído que el amor que los unía era inquebrantable... que sobreviviría a todas las dificultades que amenazaban con desestabilizar la relación. Los últimos meses habían puesto a prueba dicha creencia y su familia se aprovechó de esa desestabilizar poniéndola en su limite, nunca la escucharon al decir y demostrar que ella amaba con todo su corazón y su alma a su esposo no ellos creen que ella es una caza fortunas que se quiere beneficiar de Edward… ¡Ja! Como si Edward fuera un estúpido que se dejara manipular.

La noche en la que por fin había decidido abandonarlo, Edward la había tratado con la frialdad de un completo desconocido. Había estado tan inmerso en la frenética actividad y las exigencias de su trabajo, que sencillamente no se le había ocurrido pensar que Bella pudiera tener algún tipo de necesidad y su protección. Su marido había creído que ella era la intolerante, la que estaba creando problemas donde realmente no los había ya que su madre y sus hermanas le llenaron de mentiras que el no permitió que ella las desmintiera o se defendiera.

Al día siguiente de aquello, después de la peor pelea que habían tenido, Edward se había marchado a primera hora de la mañana para tomar un avión a Londres, donde tenía que asistir a una reunión relacionada con un concierto de música clásica que estaba organizando, y Bella ni siquiera lo había visto cuando él se retiro temprano en la mañana. En su sentir, si hubiera tenido el menor interés en solucionar lo ocurrido, no habría tomado ese avión. Habría pospuesto esa «urgente e importante» reunión y se habría quedado en casa, preocupándose por algo que era mucho más importante: su matrimonio. El hecho de que Edward no hubiera hecho nada de eso no le había dejado más alternativa a Bella que hacer las maletas y marcharse.

Triste, devastada y decepcionada, Edward había abandonado la elegante mansión que compartían en New York que solo se encontraba con el eco de su soledad decidió refugiarse temporalmente en casa de su padre, en Forks, hasta que decidiera que iba a hacer con su vida.

Se le había venido encima todo... las peleas, el dolor, las acusaciones, la horrible inseguridad que le provocaba pensar con quién estaba todo el tiempo que pasaba lejos de casa, por los comentarios por parte de su suegra y cuñadas, las horas interminables en las que él no estaba y Bella sentía deseos de gritar de desesperación, una desesperación provocada por la soledad. Daba igual cuántas cosas hiciera, el profundo hueco que tenía en el alma sólo podía llenarlo el amor y la amistad de su marido, pero no el solo la buscaba cuando quería tener relaciones sexuales lo que provocara que se sintiera como una prostituta cuando se despertaba y se encontraba sola en su cama ya que él se iba a su trabajo.

Ya al casarse con él, Bella había sabido que, siendo un aclamado empresario musical, su trabajo le exigiría que viajara constantemente. Como escritora ella también estaba acostumbrada a viajar, pero entonces había llegado el momento en el que los continuos vuelos al extranjero habían perdido la emoción y Bella sólo había deseado quedarse en casa... con Edward. No sabía cómo explicarlo, de repente había necesitado echar raíces y formar una familia la cual nunca tuvo ella, puesto que sus padres se casaron por que su madre estaba embarazada de ella a los 18 años y se divorciaron cuando ella tuvo tres meses de nacida y fue llevada por su madre la cual con espíritu libre parecía mas la hija que la madre y cuando tuvo 15 años su madre se caso con un jugador de beisbol, 10 años menor a ella, provocando imposible la convivencia en su casa por los celos constantes de su madre por ella y hasta en una ocasión la acuso de tratar de seducir a su padrastro.

Bella decidió llamar a su padre e irse a vivir con el, pero también con el tenia que vérselas sola ya que su padre de carácter callado y sombrío solo le proporcionaba dinero para sus subsistencia y nada mas hasta que falleció cuando ella tenia 19 años dejándole su casa y nunca ha vuelto a ver a su madre.

Las peleas habían comenzado cuando él había dejado bien claro que no sentía la misma necesidad. De hecho, justo en aquel momento los compromisos laborales de Edward parecían haberse intensificado y Bella había empezado a no verlo apenas; a no ser, por supuesto, que lo acompañara en sus viajes. Pero cada vez le apetecía menos hacerlo, por que se sentía fuera de lugar ya que el la dejaba sola en los hoteles o en las fiestas que asistan.

**—****Enseguida le serviré un café, señora Cullen sólo estamos esperando a que llegue el señor Cullen. ¿Está usted bien? Parece que tuviera frío. ¿Quiere que encienda la calefacción?**

En cuanto el abogado se levantó de la silla que presidía la enorme mesa de reuniones, Bella lo miró alarmada.

**—****¡No! por favor.**

Si lo hacía, Bella corría el riesgo de no poder respirar, necesitaba esa delicada brisa que se colaba por la ventana y que contribuía a debilitar su ansiedad.

Había sido él el que había insistido en celebrar aquella reunión en presencia de un abogado. Cuando, quince días atrás, Bella había recibido su carta, había llorado hasta que no le había quedado una lágrima que derramar. Había esperado que aquella fría nota dijera algo completamente diferente. Quizá había sido una ingenua, pero lo cierto era que había albergado la esperanza de que hablara de perdón... e incluso de empezar de nuevo...

Por las voces que se oían al otro lado de la puerta, supo que había llegado su marido. Intentó prepararse para verlo, pero no podía dejar de temblar. Levantó el rostro y se prometió a sí misma no permitir que nada en su aspecto delatara el torbellino de sentimientos que sentía en su interior.

¿Por qué darle más motivos para que la despreciara?

Durante mucho tiempo, su mundo entero había girado alrededor de aquel hombre, el mismo que ahora estaba dejándole bien claro que ya no quería formar parte de su vida.

Apenas aguantaba pensar en ello, pero no iba a dejar que viera que estaba destrozada.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre ella y la observaron con hostilidad, una hostilidad tan intensa como la adoración con la que la habían mirado en otro tiempo. Ahora sin embargo, aquella mirada parecía no haber sido tocada nunca por el amor tal vez ese amor solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas y solo era deseo lo que el sentía anteriormente por ella pero como siempre tan cegada e ingenuamente por su amor hacia él no lo vio.

Bella no sabía de dónde estaba sacando fuerzas para seguir allí sentada en lugar de salir corriendo, huyendo de todo el dolor que provocaba ese hombre con su sola presencia.

—**Adelante, señor Cullen siéntese mientras yo pido que nos traigan unos cafés. Enseguida vuelvo**.

El impecable abogado de Edward, salió de la habitación, dejándolos a solas. Bella podía sentir la tensión que se reflejaba en las arrugas de la frente de su marido. No sabía qué decir, pero afortunadamente, fue él el que habló:

**—****¿Has venido en coche?** —le preguntó en un tono tan formal como su traje de o como la habitacion en la que se encontraban.

**—****No, al final decidí venir en tren por si había mucho tráfico —**respondió Bella con inseguridad. Iba a decirle que llevaba días con el estómago revuelto y le había dado miedo marearse en el coche, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea compartir con él tanta información. Corría el riesgo de que le demostrara una vez más lo poco que le importaba lo que a ella le sucediese**—. Pero bueno**... —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de no sentir ese malestar en el estómago y las nauseas que estaba reteniendo, que sin duda se debía a los nervios acumulados durante los últimos tres meses y al temor ante lo que la aguardaba en el futuro—, **al menos así he podido leer un rato.**

Edward se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y se desabrochó los botones de la americana.

**—****Con un poco de suerte, acabaremos con esto enseguida.**

Sería eso lo que esperaba realmente, se preguntoBella

Si así era, estaba claro que tenía el corazón de piedra, pensó Bella con profunda tristeza. Sus heridos ojos castaños observaron el gesto distante del rostro que tenía frente a ella, esos rasgos bellamente marcados, la barbilla y los pómulos que siempre había encontrado apabullantemente sexys y esos inteligentes ojos verdes que complementaban a la perfección con el cabello cobrizo. Resultaba difícil creer que aquel hombre le hubiera dicho alguna vez que era la mujer de sus sueños, ya que ahora la miraba como si apenas pudiera soportar estar en la misma habitación que ella.

—**Yo... no esperaba que me mandaras una carta como** **ésa** —se obligó a decir Bella, pues necesitaba establecer una conexión más personal con él, aunque fuera sobre algo que le dolía enormemente.

Justo en ese momento regresó el abogado seguido de una mujer que les llevaba el prometido café y que se marchó enseguida, se sentó de nuevo junto a su cliente y se aclaró la garganta.

A Edward se le habían encogido el estómago y el corazón nada más ver a su hermosísima esposa. Era consciente de que, durante los dos años y medio que llevaban casados, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, en viajes de negocios; pero aquellas once semanas y dos días que llevaban separados le habían parecido una eternidad. Al menos antes, cuando se había encontrado lejos de casa, había sabido que Bella lo esperaba. Ahora la elegante mansión que había mandado construir para ella era como una cárcel de acero y cristal, una lujosa cárcel llena de muebles caros y un silencio ensordecedor provocado por su ausencia. Por eso Edward apenas pasaba por allí, porque aquella casa se había convertido en el doloroso recuerdo de todo lo que había perdido.

Por todo ello, ya no podía mirar la angelical perfección de Bella con el placer de otro tiempo. Aquella mujer lo había abandonado para demostrarle el desprecio que sentía por él y por su familia y eso no podía soportar. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de dejarle una nota de despedida; sólo los armarios medio vacíos y la ausencia de dos maletas habían dado cuenta de su marcha. Durante tres largos meses, Edward no había recibido noticia alguna de ella para informarlo de cómo estaba o de qué pensaba hacer respecto al evidente deterioro de su relación.

Se había torturado una y otra vez con la idea de que quizá hubiera conocido a alguien y que no se había atrevido a confesarle que dicha aventura era la verdadera razón por la que lo había abandonado ya que su madre le había contado que en algunas reuniones sociales se portaba en una forma poco decorosa para una mujer casada y que coqueteaba con varios hombres.

El único lugar que Bella tiene como suyo era la casa de su padre en un pequeño pueblo llamada Forks por lo que Edward no había dudado en ningún momento de que habría sido adonde había acudido, después de confirmar que así era, Edward se había obligado a aceptar la distancia de su mujer, con las dudas que lo haya dejado por otro. Por eso estaba furioso porque Bella le hubiera negado la oportunidad de expresar lo que sentía. Probablemente había sido esa rabia lo que lo había impulsado a dejar de esperar que Bella tomara una decisión y a llegar a la conclusión de que quizá lo más sencillo sería optar por un divorcio rápido y sencillo. ¿Por qué esperar si lo único que habían hecho en los últimos meses había sido pelearse?

Edward estaba harto. Jamás habría imaginado que la tranquila muchacha con la que se había casado pudiera llegar a complicarle tanto la vida o a alterarlo como nunca nadie lo había hecho. La tensión que se había apoderado de su relación y con su familia había comenzado a afectar a su trabajo, pues hacía que tuviese la cabeza en otro sitio cuando sus obligaciones laborales exigían una absoluta concentración. Sin embargo cada vez le había resultado más difícil alejar su mente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; sólo podía pensar en Bella. Y volver a verla tres meses después no iba a facilitar las cosas...

**—****¿Qué les parece si empezamos?** —preguntó el afectado abogado con una profesional sonrisa, con la que sin duda pretendía hacerles ver que era a él a quien debían prestar atención y no el uno al otro.

Ella no deseaba aquel divorcio, jamás había querido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Ojalá hubiera hablado con él o al menos se hubiera puesto en contacto con él después de marcharse para decirle que debían verse y hablar de sus problemas como personas civilizadas, quizá así habrían podido salvar su matrimonio.

Sin embargo Bella había insistido tercamente en guardar silencio con el estúpido anhelo de que fuera él el que la llamara para pedirle perdón.

Al fin y al cabo, Edward le había dicho cosas terribles aquella amarga noche en la que habían tenido la pelea que había puesto fin a todas las peleas. Sus palabras habían sido como puñales que se le habían clavado en el corazón, haciéndoselo pedazos.

Mientras dejaba que se curaran las heridas, Bella no había dejado de esperar que Edward diera el primer paso hacia la reconciliación. Pero al levantar la mirada para observarlo frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa, comprobó con enorme dolor que parecía tan frío y distante como en el momento en el que había entrado en la sala.

Era obvio que estaba deseando cortar para siempre todo lo que lo unía a ella.

**—****Estupendo —**dijo él, respondiendo a la pregunta del abogado—. **Tengo que tomar un avión a Edimburgo dentro de un par de horas, por lo que preferiría no entretenerme demasiado.**

Fue justo entonces cuando Bella sintió el olor del café. El aroma le revolvió el estómago y la obligó a ponerse en pie y salir corriendo antes de que ni Edward ni el abogado tuvieran oportunidad de decir nada.

Después de preguntarle a la secretaria dónde estaba el baño más cercano, Bella recorrió un largo pasillo de baldosas blancas y negras que estuvo apunto de no llegar al inodoro antes de empezar a vomitar.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el estómago volviera a asentársele y pudo volver al despacho del abogado. Cuando por fin lo hizo, estaba tan blanca como una estatua de mármol y las piernas casi no la sostenían.

Edward la esperaba de pie y con gesto preocupado.

**—****¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

Fue hacia ella y le puso la mano en la cintura para acompañarla hasta la silla que tan bruscamente había abandonado.

Bella sabía que si se atrevía a responder en ese momento, se arriesgaba a no poder controlar las lágrimas, cosa que la haría quedar en ridículo una vez más delante de su marido y del abogado.

**—****Ha sido una estupidez... el olor del café, nada más, nunca me había pasado. Discúlpenme.**

Bella no vio cómo también el rostro de Edward se quedaba sin color. Volvió a su sitio, pero no se sentó, prefirió quedarse de pie y ella lo miró, aturdida.

**—****¿Qué ocurre?**

**—****¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que podrías estar embarazada?** —le preguntó, con los ojos brillantes como dos esmeraldas.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como una piedra sobre ella. La extraña sensación en el estómago que tenía desde hacía días, la sensibilidad de los pechos, los mareos, la necesidad de tener siempre las ventanas abiertas porque sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Como nunca había estado embarazada le había atribuido todos esos síntomas al nerviosismo y la tristeza provocados por el decepción dé su relación. Estaba sensible y desesperada porque a pesar de todo, de las peleas, de la tensión y de los momentos de infelicidad, lo cierto era que amaba a Edward casi más que a su propia vida.

Nunca había tenido un periodo muy regular, podía pasar dos o tres meses sin tener la menstruación y sin preocuparse por ello. Pero la noche antes de la gran pelea, Edward y ella habían hecho el amor durante horas. Después de casi un mes sin verse, habían sentido tanta necesidad el uno del otro, tanta desesperación por poseerse, que, a pesar de las dificultades, no se habían parado a pensar en que no habían utilizado protección alguna

**—****¡No estoy! ¡No puede ser!**

Bella no podía formar ninguna frase coherente en su estado de nerviosismo.

Miró hacia al abogado, que la observaba con el ceño fruncido y una mano encima de la otra

—**Sólo tengo el estómago un poco revuelto, ¡nada más!, no estoy embarazada**

Hablo con firmeza la cual no sentía y planeaba ir al medico a penas salga de ahí.

**—****¿Has ido al médico?**

Pregunto con su voz fría y distante, como si nada pudiera hacer que volviera a hablarle con cariño o amabilidad nunca más.

**—****No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Sólo estaba... aturdida con todo esto, con todo lo del divorcio. No pensé que hubiera otro motivo.**

—**Creo que, dadas las circunstancias, será mejor que los deje hablar a solas, señor Cullen** —dijo el abogado, poniéndose en pie y mirándolos a uno y a otro con gesto de reprobación—. **Tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten, sólo tienen que avisar a mi secretaria cuando quieran que sigamos hablando**.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Esward se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer con el torrente de emociones que le corrían por las venas. Bella estaba embarazada.

Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la noticia. Iba a tener un hijo. Se sentía como si una poderosa corriente lo arrastrara hacia los rápidos de un río. Pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo que haría aquellas aguas aún más peligrosas:

**—****¿Es mío? —preguntó con voz furiosa**.

En su mirada no hubo ni un instante de debilidad, pero Bella se sintió espantosamente herida por la cruel reacción de su marido, pero el dolor dio lugar a la ira y roja se enfrento y le grito.

**—****No puedo creer que me preguntes eso. ¡Claro que es tuyo! ¿Acaso crees que he estado con alguien a tus espaldas? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Burlarte de nuestro matrimonio, de toda nuestra relación?**

**—****Ahora mismo no sé qué pensar. Creía que te conocía, Bella, pero estaba equivocado. Lo supe cuando me abandonaste hace tres meses sin aclarar lo nuestro**

Bella negó con la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de la amargura que desprendía su voz

**—****¿Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que quizá tuviera algo que ver con tu egoísmo y tu falta de sentido común?, en primer lugar tu te fuiste primero me dejaste sola en casa luego de la pelea no quisiste hablar conmigo y que tenias un "importante negocio" y en segundo te resultaba más fácil pensar que te había dejado por otro hombre antes que plantearte siquiera que pudieras tener parte de culpa no solo tu sino tu familia y el mundo que al parecer no tenia que ingresar según tu madre. Edward, te abandoné porque estaba harta de que me hicieras sentir que no era lo bastante importante y no me defendieras de los comentarios hirientes o fuera de lugar de tu madre y hermanas. Los psicólogos dicen que hace falta el esfuerzo de dos personas para conseguir que una relación funcione, y tienen razón. Pero a ti lo único que te ha importado siempre es hacer lo que querías, ¡lo que yo quisiera o deseara no importaba lo más mínimo!**

**—****¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes!** —exclamó él, pasándose las manos por el pelo—. ¿**De qué demonios te quejas? Cualquiera creería que has vivido en condiciones difíciles. Vives rodeada de lujo, Bella. Puedes viajar por el mundo siempre que lo deseas. Yo no te pido que te encierres en casa mientras yo me trabajo lo único que te he pedido es que de vez en cuando me acompañes para poder estar contigo. ¿Eso te parece tan insensato?**

Edward prefirió ignorar el reclamo concerniente a su familia ya que ahí no podía defenderse

**—****¿Y no podías quedarte tú alguna vez en casa para estar conmigo? Con tanto viaje no se puede formar un verdadero hogar y sabes que eso es precisamente lo que yo necesito; necesito echar raíces, no sentirme inútil.**

**—****Sabías en qué consistía mi trabajo cuando nos conocimos. Entonces te parecía emocionante y sofisticado. También sabías que tenía largas jornadas de trabajo y no pusiste ningún inconveniente. En cuanto a tu carrera, fuiste tú la que dijo que ya no te atraía, y no te culpo por ello... pero deberías haberte dado cuenta de que yo no soy el tipo de hombre que se quedaría en casa y jugaría a la familia feliz contigo. Así que, Bella, no te hagas la ofendida como si no supieras cuál era la situación.**

Nada había cambiado. Tres meses separados y Eddward seguía sin tener la menor intención de pararse a pensar en lo que ella deseaba. La única solución era seguir adelante con el divorcio. Él tenía razón.

Por un momento Bella había olvidado el nuevo dilema al que se enfrentaba la posibilidad de estar esperando un hijo suyo. Nada estaba saliendo como ella había esperado. Las veces que se había permitido fantasear sobre tener hijos, siempre había soñado con que su marido recibiría la noticia del embarazo con alegría. Pero la realidad no podía estar más lejos de aquella fantasía.

Bella tenía el corazón destrozado con sólo pensar en su bebé. Sería el hijo de padres divorciados, de dos personas incapaces de solucionar sus diferencias. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que apenas la dejaba respirar. Sus ojos no podían ocultar el dolor que sentía.

**—****¿Y qué pasa con el niño?**

Suplicó en silencio que no le sugiriese lo más inconcebible. Si lo hacía, Edward se convertiría para ella en un completo desconocido. Fuera cual fuera su opinión, Bella tenía intención de tener aquel niño y criarlo sola.

Edward le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Después se detuvo, como si necesitara asegurarse de lo que iba a decir antes de darse media vuelta de nuevo. Cuando por fin lo hizo, la miró con gesto decidido.

**—****El niño lo cambia todo —afirmó rotundamente.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

—¿QUÉ QUIERES decir? —preguntó Bella con la voz tensa mientras, inconscientemente, se llevaba la mano al vientre protectoramente.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ya no habrá divorcio.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión solo por el bebé?, no jodas hace unos minutos anhelabas el divorcio y no volverme a ver en todo tu vida.

—¿Qué esperabas? Tengo que dejara a lado lo que yo sienta por ti, no pienso darle la espalda a mi hijo. ¿Acaso creías que seguiría adelante con el divorcio en estas situaciones?

Edward solo pensaba que con ese bebe se solucionan muchas cosas con sus padres y los demás temas se concluirían con rapidez solo tenia que esperar que el niño nazca.

Bella detestaba aquella frialdad. Y le daba miedo. ¿Qué clase de hogar tendría su niño si no había la menor armonía entre sus padres? ¿Con un padre que no sólo ya no amaba a su esposa, sino que la despreciaba?

Se puso en pie y sintió la enorme carga de la tristeza sobre los hombros.

—No eres tú el que tiene que tomar una decisión, Edward —se oyó decir a sí misma—. Si decido que no quiero seguir casada contigo, no habrá nada que puedas hacer o decir.

—Si no sigues casada conmigo, Bella, no podrás alejarme del niño. No pararé hasta quitarte la custodia ¿Comprendes?- pregunto con una insensibilidad que asusto mucho a Bella

—¿Me estás amenazando? —nunca había sentido tal temor, miraba a Edward y no reconocía al hombre que tanto había amado—. ¿Me estás diciendo que me apartarías del bebe?

Él se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera necesario responder porque la contestación era demasiado obvia.

—¿Tú qué crees? ¿Crees que soy de los que se quedan cruzados de brazos sin hacer nada? Vamos, Bella, me conoces demasiado bien para pensar eso. Tengo el dinero suficiente para conseguir a los mejores abogados, y no dudaré en emplearlo si se te ocurre pedir el divorcio. Te aconsejo que lo pienses bien porque te recuerdo que, a excepción de tus esporádicos trabajos, no tienes empleo fijo y los únicos recursos de los que dispones en este momento son los míos. ¿A quién crees que le daría la custodia un juez? Piénsalo. Mientras lo haces, iré a decirle a mi abogado que he cambiado de opinión respecto al divorcio. Después te llevaré a forks a recoger tus cosas para que vuelvas a casa.

—¿Por qué quieres la custodia del niño si acabas de dejar muy claro que no quieres quedarte en casa y jugar a las familias?

Edward consideró aquellas palabras durante unos segundos antes de contestar sin la menor muestra de emoción:

—Las mujeres no sois las únicas que podéis cambiar de opinión, Bella. Estás embarazada, así que tendré que afrontar la realidad, y la realidad es que yo también soy responsable de la existencia de ese niño, por lo que tengo la obligación de ayudar a criarlo. ¿Crees que permitiría que lo hicieras tú sola sin decir ni una palabra? ¿De verdad lo creías?

Bella trató de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, ya que ella sabia lo era ser una obligación y ella no quería eso para su bebe quería amor y un entorno familiar que nunca tuvo, por lo que se defendió.

—¡Claro que tengo recursos! Puedo aceptar más trabajos en cuanto quiera.

—¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo? Porque te recuerdo que estás embarazada y no podrás viajar para tus investigaciones.

Tenía las mejillas rojas de rabia.

—No pienso volver contigo, Edward. Quiero quedarme en Forks

—Sola sin ayuda de nadie en un pequeño pueblo que no solo e discriminaran a ti por divorciarte sino que llamaran a mi hijo tal vez bastardo.

No tienes elección. Dejaste de tenerla en el momento en el que me di cuenta de que estabas embarazada. Vas a volver a casa conmigo y no hay más que hablar.

—¡Pero dijiste que tenías que tomar un volar a Londres! ¿No irás a cambiar tus planes y faltar a una de tus importantísimas reuniones sólo por mí?

Después de lanzarle fulminarla con la mirada, Edward se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Cambiaré todos los planes que haga falta hasta que, estés donde tienes que estar —anunció secamente.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir dónde tengo que estar? La única que decide adónde voy soy yo. Soy una mujer adulta y donde quiero estar es en Forks... ¡no contigo!

Edward giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla. En sus labios apareció una sarcástica sonrisa.

—Eres mi esposa, Bella, y estás esperando un hijo mío. Cualquier juez determinaría que, por tu bien y por el del niño, tu lugar está junto a mí.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, ya fuera para protestar o defenderse, Edward salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él...

—Tendrás que ir al médico de todos modos. Yo me encargaré de concertar una cita.

Le dijo Edward ni bien ingresaron al salón de su casa

A Bella le ardían los ojos, pero no iba a llorar, ni tampoco iba a ceder a la necesidad de suplicarle que la abrazara y que la perdonara por haberlo abandonado sin decirle siquiera si estaba bien. Iban a tener un hijo. Si había alguna razón en el mundo para tragarse el orgullo y tratara de recuperar parte del amor que los había unido, sin duda era la llegada de un bebé.

Pero al ver cómo aumentaba la frialdad y la distancia que Edward imponía con su mirada, las palabras que Bella deseaba tanto decir se secaron en su boca. Así que estiró los hombros, alzó la cabeza y se preparó para seguir luchando.

—No te molestes. Sé que dudas de mi capacidad para actuar sin tu ayuda, pero incluso yo, boba e incompetente como soy, puedo hacer una llamada para concertar una cita con el médico.

—No convirtamos esto en otra pelea, Bella. No importa quién haga la maldita llamada, lo que ímporta es que vayas al médico. ¡No tengo ningún plan diabólico para controlarte! Es esencial que te vea un médico. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que recibes la atención necesaria y no corres riesgos innecesarios.

Todo en él denotaba su frustración y su rabia, como si se hubiera resignado a no volver a recibir de Bella ningún tipo de afecto. Ese comportamiento le provocaba a su esposa una inconmensurable tristeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó ella, incapaz de controlar un resentimiento que era aún mayor que la tristeza—. ¿Acaso crees que haría algo para hacer daño al niño para vengarme de ti o algo así?

—¡No seas paranoica! Sólo pretendía recordarte que estamos juntos en esto; no voy a dejar que tú te enfrentes a todo sola.

—Vaya. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que haga las cosas solas? —replicó Bella, llena de rencor—. Dejemos esto bien claro, Edward: sé perfectamente que no tardaré en tener que llevar este embarazo yo sola porque tú estarás trabajando todo el tiempo fuera de casa, como siempre. ¡No intentes hacerme creer que las cosas van a cambiar sólo porque te acabas de enterar de que vas a ser padre! —bajó ligeramente los hombros y una sombra de dolor cubrió de sus ojos—. No creo que nada vaya a cambiar tampoco cuando el niño esté aquí, salvo que ahora seremos dos los que esperemos a que te dignes a recordar que vivimos.

—¡No seas ridícula! Es cierto que ninguno de los dos habíamos planeado todo esto, pero ahora que sabemos que vamos a ser padres, tengo la intención de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Y no me cabe en la cabeza que creyeras que sería de otro modo... pero parece que he creído en ti más de lo que mereces.

—Quiero que sepas que he vuelto a esta casa de manera involuntaria, completamente en contra de lo que me dicta el sentido común. Estoy aquí porque no puedo arriesgarme a que me lleves a juicio y me quites la custodia del niño. También debes saber que voy a luchar por ser feliz y que lo sea también mi hijo, así que no creas que sólo porque estoy aquí otra vez tienes derecho a hacer todo como te venga en gana.

—¿Has acabado?

Con un gesto de aburrimiento y desprecio, Edward dejó bien claro que no toleraba el apasionado discurso de Bella y, por un momento, a punto estuvo de impedirle continuar con la fuerza de su mirada..

Cuando vio que se dirigía a la puerta del dormitorio, Bella sintió cómo aumentaba la presión que tenía en el pecho.

El niño... Edward se pasó la mano por la barbilla mientras se repetía a sí mismo que iba a ser padre. Eso quería decir que no tenía más opción que reducir un poco sus compromisos laborales durante los próximos meses, y probablemente también después de que el bebé naciera. Tendría que asegurarse el futuro de sus padres y hermana con ese niño.

Luego de cenar sola Bella cayo totalmente rendida en un sueño perturbador en el cual Edward, Elizabeth su suegra y Alice su cuñada se reían de ella, agarrados de la mano se burlaban de su tristeza mientras ella lloraba angustiada porque sentía que algo se le rompía por dentro.

—¡No sabes ser una verdadera esposa! —exclamaba Edward, clavándole la mirada como un puñal.

—¡Claro que sé! —gritaba Bella una y otra vez. El cuchillo se hundía aún más y la desgarraba—. ¡Dame otra oportunidad, Edward, por favor! ¡Te prometo que intentaré ser la esposa que tú quieres!

La tristeza y el terrible dolor que sentía en el vientre la hicieron despertar. Tenía la frente empapada en sudor y el camisón también parecía mojado. Al incorporarse el dolor se hizo insoportable, era tan intenso que le costaba respirar.

Pero lo que realmente la alteró fue retirar la sábana y ver que con horror que lo que empapaba el camisón no era sudor sino sangre. Empezó a temblar.

—Dios, Dios... —llevándose las manos al estómago, se dio cuenta de que debía de estar perdiendo el bebé.

Si Edward estaba durmiendo en su habitación, no podría despertarlo desde allí, así que tenía que levantarse de la cama e intentar llegar hasta el pasillo. Y eso hizo, apretándose el camisón entre las piernas y sin poder dejar de temblar de miedo cada vez que miraba hacia abajo y veía la cantidad de sangre que salía de su cuerpo.

Consiguió alcanzar la puerta y abrirla.

—¡ Edward! —gritó, histérica—. ¡ Edward... ayúdame!

Él también ya estaba dormido, cuando el grito desesperado de Bella se coló en su subconsciente, se incorporó de golpe en la cama con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

Lo primero que pensó fue que lo había imaginado, pero entonces volvió a oír la voz de Bella y supo que era real... era un grito de angustia, un llanto casi infantil.

Salió corriendo sin pensárselo dos veces y, en cuanto llegó al pasillo, se encontró con la terrible escena.

Lo único que pudo ver al principio fue sangre. Su cerebro, aún medio dormido, trataba de comprender la situación con su lógica habitual; pensó que debía de haberse caído y por eso sangraba. En aquel momento Edward no podía enfrentarse al hecho de que toda aquella sangre que empapaba el cuerpo virginal de su esposa tuviera algo que ver con el hijo que esperaba. Con el hijo de ambos. «No, por Dios, no...».

—¿Qué ha pasado, preciosa? Dime, Bella... ¡Déjame que te ayude!

Trató de llevarla al dormitorio, pero el dolor no le permitía ni moverse. Fue entonces cuando reparó realmente en la sangre.

Sin pararse a pensar en el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta, la levantó en brazos y se dispuso a llevarla al hospital antes de que se desangrara.

—Preciosa, te voy a llevar al hospital —le dijo, agarrándola de la mano y maldiciendo por notarla tan fría—. No voy a llamar a una ambulancia porque será más rápido si te llevo yo mismo. Todo va a salir bien, cariño... te lo prometo. Déjame que te envuelva en una manta para que no tengas frío y nos vamos.

Bella se dejó arropar sin decir nada.

—¿Me voy a morir, Edward? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Habría sido absurdo preguntarle si iba a perder el niño porque había estado segura de ello en cuanto había despertado con ese terrible dolor que la desgarraba por dentro y había visto toda aquella sangre.

Sintió los brazos fuertes de Edward que la hacían sentirse al menos un poco más tranquila. También su mirada era tranquilizadora.

—No, Bella, no vas a morir... ni siquiera pienses en eso. Enseguida estarás en el hospital y todo irá bien... ¿Me oyes?

Habían empezado a cerrársele los ojos cuando otra punzada de dolor borró todos los pensamientos de su mente, todos menos uno: edwrad se equivocaba, o se equivocaba o era ridículamente optimista... Porque después de aquello nada podría ir bien.

El techo era muy blanco. Bella lo miraba fijamente para no pensar en el miedo y el dolor que acababa de sufrir. Curiosamente le recordó al techo de la consulta de su dentista. Un techo igualmente blanco y aséptico, pero que estaba decorado con un póster de una soleada isla del Caribe. Un póster que siempre conseguía transportarla a otro mundo.

Ojalá hubiera podido recurrir a algo así en aquel momento y volver a ser la joven despreocupada de la que Edward se había enamorado. Pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo si tenía el corazón roto y el alma cansada?

A pesar de la increíble necesidad de llorar que sentía, no pudo hacerlo porque los sedantes que le habían administrado actuaban como una especie de muro que separaba su corazón de las lágrimas y les impedía caer. Así que se mordió el labio con fuerza y cerró los ojos porque la oscuridad era preferible a todo lo que la rodeaba.

Había percibido los nervios del personal médico nada más enterarse de la situación. Durante la espera a la puerta del quirófano, el corazón no había dejado de martillearle él pecho y no había podido dejar de pensar en toda la sangre que había perdido la pobre Bella antes de conseguir llegar al hospital

Tenía ambas manos cerradas, apretando con fuerza la sábana y el rostro pálido como la luna en invierno. Nada más verla, Edward dio gracias a Dios porque le hubieran quitado el goteo que le habían puesto la noche anterior y porque no tuviera ni tubos ni cables ni ninguna de esas cosas que tanto miedo daban de los hospitales y que implicaban que el paciente estaba en estado crítico.

Junto a la cama había una silla de plástico gris que, junto con un armarito de metal amarillo, constituían la única decoración de la habitación. Se podría describir el lugar como austero, incluso inhóspito. Edward decidió de inmediato que sacaría a Bella de allí en cuanto pudiera, pues no podría recuperarse en un ambiente tan deprimente. Eso no quería decir que no estuviera enormemente agradecido al personal del centro, que en todo momento la habían tratado a las mil maravillas. Le habían salvado la vida a su mujer y a uno de los niños, le habían dado la privacidad de una habitación individual.

Justo cuando pensaba que no se sentía preparado para hablar con ella, Bella abrió los ojos y en ellos Edward pudo ver el reflejo del miedo y del dolor, una expresión que le encogió el estómago y le rompió el corazón.

—Hola —dijo ella suavemente.

Con la piel de gallina por la dulzura de su voz, Edward se acercó a acariciarle la mano, a lo que ella reaccionó aflojando un poco los dedos. Parecía un capullo floreciendo lenta y tímidamente. Incluso después de lo sufrido, Bella seguía siendo la criatura más bella que Edward había visto en su vida. Su rostro delicado y pálido, libre de cualquier artificio demostraba la autenticidad de su belleza y, aunque las sombras que teñía bajo los ojos eran más que evidentes, su encanto brillaba más que el dolor.

—Hola —dijo él también con una sonrisa mientras se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a ver curvarse aquellos deliciosos labios y dibujar aunque fuera una tenue sonrisa al verlo—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Duele un poco.

Él también hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Lo sé, preciosa. Ojalá pudiera hacer desaparecer todo tu dolor. Has sido tan valiente y tan fuerte... En cuanto hable con tu médico te sacaré de aquí y te llevaré a un lugar más agradable, para que estés más cómoda.

Para Bella las cosas volvían a la normalidad ya que a pesar de a ver perdido uno de los niños seguía teniendo otro que proteger en su vientre.

—¿Es necesario cambiar de lugar? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. Porque aquí estoy bien.

En sus ojos podía verse que no tenía el menor interés en proporcionarse ningún tipo de comodidad para sí misma.

—No debes culparte de lo ocurrido, Bella. No sabemos por qué ocurrió. Quizá tu cuerpo no estuviera preparado para ese tipo de embarazo. Ahora lo que necesitas es cuidarte mucho y descansar hasta que estés completamente recuperada. Después, en cuanto estés fuerte de nuevo, te llevaré a algún lugar cálido y bonito. Nos iremos un par de meses, ¿qué te parece? Así tendremos tiempo para conocernos otra vez.

Un mes más tarde, ya en casa, Bella haciendo la maleta en el dormitorio ya que mañana viajaba a Brasil.

La vieja granja remodelada, con sus jardines perfectamente cuidados y la enorme azotea, era un claro ejemplo de la belleza de la arquitectura tradicional portuguesa. Un deslumbrante conjunto de flores recibió a Bella y a Edward en aquella fresca tarde de primavera. Habían tenido un vuelo lleno de turbulencias, que no hizo más que aumentar la tensión de Edward ante la idea de pasar tanto tiempo ininterrumpido junto a su esposa, por lo que se alegró enormemente de llegar por fin y poder sentarse.

Después de dejar las maletas en el vestíbulo, Edward condujo a Bella hasta el sofá y le dijo que pusiera los pies en alto. Le preocupaba la excesiva palidez de su rostro y esperaba que siguiera su consejo de descansar hasta la hora de cenar.

—Tengo hambre —anunció Bella, que había acudido a la cocina descalza.

Ella se había quitado la chaqueta y se había quedado con el sencillo vestido de lino blanco que llevaba. Con el pelo recogido, excepto algunos mechones que le caían sobre los hombros, parecía más joven y más dulce.

—¿ Edward?

Al verlo tan distante, Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría arrepintiéndose de haber salido de viaje en la situación en la que estaba su relación. ¿Acaso habría decidido que aquella excursión sería inútil? Incapaz de dejar que se le rompiera el corazón una vez más en su primera noche allí, apartó la mirada de él y se fijó en el festín que había preparado sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué no cenamos en el jardín? —sugirió Bella.

—¿No hará un poco de frío? —preguntó él al tiempo que se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué Bella se había sonrojado de repente.

—Puedo ponerme la chaqueta... y un chal que llevo en el bolso.

—Muy bien, entonces cenamos fuera.

—No has comido mucho —la voz de Edward interrumpió la melancolía de Bella.

—Tú tampoco —dijo ella al ver que también en su plato quedaba mucha comida.

—La verdad es que ahora lo que me apetece es tomar un poco más de vino —confesó sin el menor atisbo de una sonrisa.

—Ahora que estamos aquí —le dijo ella de pronto—, ¿te arrepientes de haber venido?

—En absoluto —respondió Edward con la misma firmeza con la que ella había.

Estaba tumbado en una hamaca junto a la piscina cuando oyó el timbre del teléfono. No tenía la menor gana de salir de la plácida ensoñación en la que había entrado gracias al brillo cálido del sol, pero de todos modos se levantó y fue a contestar.

La voz de Tania Denaly lo saludó al otro de la línea y, automáticamente, Edward dirigió la mirada al porche, donde Bella se encontraba leyendo. Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía sentirse culpable porque una importante clienta y amiga de la infancia lo llamara estando de vacaciones, pero sabía que Bella no lo vería de ese modo y también por que Tania lo a estado tratando de seducir desde que Bella lo abandono

,—¿Tuviste un buen vuelo? —le pregunto

—¡Perfecto! Es una maravilla volver a estar aquí. Pero, querido, llamo para decirte que sigue en pie mi invitación a cenar. ¿Podréis venir mañana a las siete? ¿Tienes algo para escribir? Te daré la dirección.

Cuando volvió al jardín, Bella se había tumbado en otra hamaca junto a la piscina y estaba leyendo un libro. Al verlo llegar, levantó la mirada por encima de las gafas de sol.

—¿Quién era?

Incapaz de controlar la tensión, Edward intentó hablar con normalidad.

—Un cliente —agarró el periódico que había en el suelo y se sentó a hojearlo sin realmente ver nada.

—¿Le has dicho que estás de vacaciones? —parecía perpleja

—Es un cliente muy importante, Bella. Hay llamadas que no puedo rechazar.

Era obvio que estaba molesto y Bella se preguntó si estaría lamentando haberse tomado aquellas vacaciones con una mujer embarazada con la cual no podía tener relaciones sexuales por ordenes medicas

La insatisfacción salió por su boca.

—Con todo lo que estamos pasando... y sin embargo sigues dando prioridad a las necesidades de tus clientes.

Edward apenas podía creer lo que oía.

—¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

Se puso en pie tirando el periódico a un lado y miró a su esposa con furiay se alejó de ella.

Le temblaba la mano mientras se pintaba los labios frente al espejo del baño. La noche anterior y todo aquel día, Edward había optado por hacerle el menor caso posible... excepto para comunicarle que Tania Denaly los había invitado a cenar.

Decir que le había sorprendido que la cantante, amiga de la familia de su esposo estuviera allí cerca habría sido poco exacto. Lo cierto era que se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago al oír la noticia y no había podido evitar preguntarse si realmente sería una coincidencia o Edward y ella lo habrían preparado de antemano. Seguramente lo habían hecho. Sin duda Edward había tenido que decirle que iba a estar en Brasil con su mujer, si no Tanya no habría podido tener el número de teléfono.

Tanya llevaba un magnífico vestido rojo que se ajustaba a sus curvas a la perfección y, cada vez que se movía, las pulseras de oro que llevaba tintineaban deliciosamente.

Con su vestido azul de tirantes Bella se sentía como un ratón frente a un maravilloso gato siamés.

—Bella..., espero que no te haya molestado que haya interrumpido vuestras vacaciones para invitaros a cenar. Cuando me enteré de que Edward iba a estar aquí, no pude resistir la tentación de organizar algo. Además de ser el único promotor de conciertos en el que realmente confío, Edward es un amigo y todo un caballero... ¡siempre lo es! Bueno, ¿qué puedo ofreceros de beber? ¿Vino, martini?

—jugo o agua... gracias.

—Sí, para mí también, gracias.

En cuanto Edward pidió lo mismo, Tanya se disculpó y los dejó solos. En su ausencia se hizo un silencio abrumador entre ellos, un silencio lleno de tensión.

—Si preferías que no viniera contigo esta noche, deberías habérmelo dicho.

Al ver la expresión de tristeza que había en sus ojos, Edward prefirió callar la réplica que iba a darle.

—Es que sí que quería que vinieras —dijo en tono irritado y supo que reaccionaría aún peor si ella le llevaba la contraria sobre esa afirmación.

Después de aquello disfrutaron de una cena muy agradable tras la que Tania les dijo que quería enseñarles el terreno en el que se encontraba la casa. Antes de salir, Bella le preguntó si podía ir al baño y dejó a su marido en compañía de la cantante.

—ENTONCES, ¿pensarás en lo que te he dicho, querido? Sabes que significa mucho para mí.

Tanya y Edward se encontraban junto a un arbusto cubierto de olorosas flores.

—Te prometo que lo pensaré, Tanya —respondió Re Edward ece con aire pensativo—. Por el momento es todo lo que te puedo decir, pero te aseguro que te llamaré dentro de unos días.

Tanya agarró a Edward del brazo y, con total naturalidad y felicidad se lo llevó en la dirección contraria a su esposa


End file.
